Lettie and Randy
by yamilett1
Summary: randy meets a new girl named Lettie which coincidentally is the ninjette as a bodyguard and when she fought with a guy stanked and she breaks his arm in what the hospital ninja load and act fast
1. chapter 1

chapter1: The new companion

(I love Randy Cunningham and here's my story)

RANDY VIEWPOINT

It was a normal day and you woke me up gaudy said Randy hurry do not want to miss school! (Her younger sister as 20 inches shorter than Randy has light purple hair, dark blue eyes, wearing pink jeans, boots without studs purple color, a shirt that said "I'm perfect" pale pink sweater and short with colored cap light brown, her name is Amanda and I was twelve) Alfen I woke up and my sister shot of my bed somehow "was high," and I fall hard on the floor, auchh! As you think of doing that!  
Amanda: ninja mourn stops! I think you've been worst blows that these! and put your clothes on and go out for breakfast!  
Okay but I will not ever say I could hear Amanda ninja someone like our dad and mum. AND we will have breakfast.  
(Amanda downstairs and eat breakfast with mama while waiting for Randy to follow up)  
I take ninjanomicon and mask and burst into the backpack and put on clothes and go down to breakfast.  
when we walk to school felt that there was someone behind me was following, was a girl who was stuck reading a very interesting book "apparently" because I was mesmerized look very nice (it was my size, I had long hair "reaching to the middle of her back" and had about 3 root tones which had black hair out half what had dark blonde almost light brown or something and red at the tips had also had two strands of red hair I had leagues in her hair which is quite spongy when pulled your hair league's why she did not use her eyes color BLACK, wore white sneakers and sock pink, gray jeans, a shirt I happen Crimson saying: I AM COOL! diagonally and large white letters on dark purple background, and finally his jacket that was lit sky was open and had a cap.) she realized he was staring, but catches your eye and said hello Norrisville going to high school? want to come along? your name? girl: if I go to secondary Norrisville this semester (second semester).'d love you to join me. My name Yamillett Navarro Yanez, but you can call Lettie.  
and you your name?  
My name is Randy Cunningham! Randy Alexander Cunningham! "Squealed my sister" I said shut up.  
I've heard of a ninja "Lettie said" it? if I told you, I bet the ninja is very nice but not more than you Randy ... (they both blushed) BRUCE hears this your turtleneck! "I said" well I can wait here Lettie I have to go get Howard, "I went upstairs and rang the bell Howard opened the door always grumpy every morning as" Ready to go bro? guess howard said "downstairs watching Lettie" cunningham who she is so hot howard whisper.  
She is a girl who will go to secondary Norrisville whispers ... I met along the way.  
Howard gave the girl a smile, cunningaham what's it called? Navarro Yanez is called pe Yamilett can call Lettie.  
Hi Lettie "said howard"  
Hi howard "said Lettie"  
So ... What do you do for fun? "Ask amanda"  
Well I. .. I'm mixed martial arts black belt, I am also No. 1 player in the championship fights, got many trophies in artistic gymnastics, and tumbling the Olympics gave many turns i ..  
Woohoo! that was very bruce, I bet you are very cool!  
(At the end of high school we Norrisville)

When we reached the thick secondary to Norrisville you all gossiping school about the new girl who came with me and Heidi learned but somehow I convinced her not convey in your program (although not true) I still care.  
Randy! Howard said Lettie sounds like you find? I find it very cute and your hair is very cool heemm has red tips and black coffee and even long and his eyes are like no one has beautiful black eyes today!  
If I do not think she likes you a lot ... to me said it was cuter than the ninja see her this check for me and has the best polera the world and also ... (suddenly gets a monster who was very angry was that theresa monster became know that Randy and Yamilett were dating) smoke bomb! Ninja girl scream ... "fluorescent pink smoke smelling gum appeared" Randy ninja girl scream!  
(His suit is black with fluorescent pink lines fluorescent pink scarf and also pink belt with 2 colors bun was light brown and fluorescent pink tips and black eyes) "Very nice Randy whisper was the first time that Randy saw someone like her . "It seems that you need help Howard says" you're right I say!  
Lettie Viewpoint:  
Very well said the monster, what's your most prized object? "All I got was a blow to that I flew out hitting the wall and breaking it into pieces that ended up outside ... SMOKE BOMB! ... "Shouted a ninja black suit with red lines" are you okay? "I wonder," I said NOT VERY WELL (helps me stand) AUCHH! MUCH IT HURTS! What happened? "I asked" my hand hurts think I broke a bone or something! "I cry a little" do not worry I got it! ninja sword! Theresa happens? Theresa tries to hit the ninja but the ninja dodges all, the ninja takes his sword and cut the canes off rotary theresa green smoke smelling flatulence and garbage, the ninja will see that everything is in order with Theresa "these right? "Said the ninja" "if I'm okay" I was just a little jealous of a guy but all in order.  
(The ninja was to see how I was)  
Are you okay? I wonder if I'm more or less I think something happened to my hand really hurts! Sobbed a little! Do not worry I'll take you to a hospital but you have to take off your mask ... OK? .. mmmm .. is fine but I do not want you to see when I remove it ... OK?  
BE A LITTLE DIFFICULT I will try  
(A crowd surrounded us and were staring at the female ninja) started saying SMOKE BOMB .. PUMP PUMP SMOKE SMOKE ... ... (THE NINJA AND I WONDER IS Aweigh) your name? I can not say I will only tell you that I am okay ninjette ninja told me not push you to tell me .. Want a ride to the hospital? "I wonder" is well said, "took me in his arms and everyone said aww!" The ninja cry SMOKE BOMB! "Carrying me" "Then showed up outside the hospital and I was loading" well I'd take you inside but you have to take off the mask addition also tell you who I am.  
Affine said yes  
Good your bags masks the count of 3 I said  
Ok I said  
1 ... 2 ... 3. Now!  
OOOHHH! Randy's you!  
Lettie was you  
(The two were silent for a moment)  
Ummm a deal's a deal I said Or NOT?  
Sip a deal is a deal  
(Randy took Lettie and led her into the hospital where immediately attended)  
YYY! How did you do this? "The nurse said" I ... um ATACONTE THE BEATING A MONSTER! Randy said  
If! That! Step I said!  
Let me see "the nurse said something strange grin" I think you broke something luckily walked up here or not but the broken bone may have broken a vein that carries blood!  
Lettie looked at Randy with a worried face thanks for bringing Lettie told Randy may not even have come without your help Randy A promise is a promise! Randy said, "and I blush a lot and smiled" Wait! "Randy said." You you just blush?  
That alone hiso me blush more!  
NOO I only .. Ummm .. Only .. So you like?  
Ehhhh?  
(The nurse put my thick plaster.)  
OUCH! SOME STILL hurt  
Randy said we tell  
Then I say to remember that we still have school  
(Spent like 2 hours since the monster attacked ... and finally left the hospital and Lettie had his hand in a hard cast that had to have for 2 long months since Randy and Lettie walked to school again after all were like 3 school hours  
Lettie? So you like me?  
Aammm not know how to tell Randy but has not spent a day in the little that we know but can say that if I like Randy "and try not to blush blush but I like"  
"Randy leap for happiness and blushed, her face turned like a ripe tomato"  
Wait you said you got a lot more red than I  
Um I think I said changing the subject but you're the ninjette?  
If I am the ninjette perhaps heard of my  
I do not think I said but you also have a Ninjanomicon?  
If I told  
OPPS I think I forgot to spend your mask told me  
You bet and I spend  
Hey honking your mask is bruce is white with neon pink lines and a small hole to pass your hair  
But as your hair gets that color when you wear the mask if you have one red and not pink?  
Well I could not tell but I think it is to protect my identity because as you will see if people go to the ninjette with red tips and brown hair going to assume that I am because not many people have hair like me is a bit special and why my hair is all natural, and it's weird because every time I cut red hair is not going to say that if I cut all the red points the other day that red color will be in the new tips and would all just like I have hair like that since I was 2 years my hair also grows incredibly fast growing as is about 10 inches a week  
Woow! That is very fast I think that's why I chose the nomicon as ninjette  
Well Randy I have a little problem I got the mask about a week ago and as I have really no idea how to control it or that things are in costume hopefully pull out a smoke bomb or sword I have to learn some things and I can help? Porgy! Ninja?  
Very well where you want to practice? I wonder  
Emm such in the gym Cundo night or Allan everyone gone? asked  
Not a bad idea there would be no good idea we'll see you there at 9:00 or 8:00 if better not better ninja?  
If good idea today at 8:00 Lettie takes your nomicon you needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The big night

Lettie VIEWPOINT

Getting to School Howard appeared frowning "you were doing cunningham estubiste 2 HOURS MISSING THAT SAVES THE TUBE TO INVENT EXCUSE?  
Calm down Randy Howard took me to the hospital carrying me because I broke my arm was very generous of loaded me up there! "I give you a hug and blush Randy and Randy also"  
Thanks Lettie but I did what anyone would  
I do not think that anyone would have accompanied not only would have charged you did as well as I would have left that alone outside the hospital is not in and was gone after a while you do not Randy you carried me and I waited.  
Well maybe you're right Lettie "scratched his neck nervously and blushed"  
(Howard's shot both the janitor's room where he practiced his rock band)  
Howard is going on here? Are boyfriends or what happened? Cunningham I remember you went with ninjette in your arms in a smoke bomb!  
That he knows? I asked Randy  
Yes, if you know  
Howard: know that?  
I am the ninjette Howard  
(Howard does not know to say about it) it's okay to play? So you Randy disappeared with a smoke bomb with Lettie in arms came out of the hospital and went off the mask like that?  
You could say that if Randy said  
Very well said Howard last question cunningham  
Okay Howard said Randy  
Howard: I bet you now if you like Lettie (maliciously)  
That said both tools we wore red as tomatoes  
Okay you caught me Howard told Randy I love ribbon is very cute and very be the ninja and I really like his eyes blue and purple hair also really like his way of being, (Randy'm so red and yet also a bit confused by all) I love your smile too and today we have an appointment and now I'm told I got the mask and a light lit up the room of a fluorescent pink'll be on the roof if I need or want to talk I said Smoke Bomb!  
Friend! Howard said amazed that girl is crazy about you that you'd better follow her if you do not regret or worse and not liked you.  
Howard to know that I also like it so I better fence (Randy puts on the suit and says smoke bomb) suddenly someone says smoke bomb and appears Randy I run to him I take the mask and give the Randy kiss of his life almost fell regained his balance and blushes too I had the mask on then was lip to lip and a bit of saliva most important was that I gave him a strong hug and kissed him many times in the lips) and let it breathe I went to sit on the edge of the roof of the secondary Norrisville fall feet on the ground and was quite high, (Randy'm a little shy and pale for my strong behavior and went to sit me with foot drop to the ground, Randy looked at me and I looked at him and Randy kiss as 30 seconds) I stay away from my  
Randy: that happens you did not like? (Puppy face looks)  
The problem is that I know very little Randy so quickly we will be engaged?  
I think if we can further I am the ninja got your back can trust me ... (Randy was interrupted by a small sob followed by a kiss) good then Randy said emm Yamilett your hemm you be my girlfriend? Randy said with puppy face  
IF RANDY IF YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ENCANTAS RANDY! (I GAVE ALL KISSES IN FACE) EMM RANDY I whisper I love you  
I love you more Lettie said Randy (but none sap that Heidi was watching with great interest) mm so Sandy got a girlfriend I would be interesting to put that in my program would be very interesting also that everyone knew was Randy is the ninja ( Heidi only managed to see that Randy pulled his mask did not see the bag is also Lettie after that Heidi was there to say that on your channel)  
emm I have something to tell Lettie said Randy  
what? I said  
em my ninja mark where you left off?  
Hoo sorry I did not realize Randy takes! and ... and we have to go before they hit Randy said  
If you're right Randy and we have to go to special style  
How? Randy said  
When I told ninja style (I put the mask and told where we met Randy was Heidi because surely there was howard sister asking for money for lunch and yell smoke bomb)  
Hi Howard said as he walked toward his program where Heidi's gossip  
Howard: and .. Where is Randy?  
It is told  
Hi Randy said coming through the door, passing howard? asked Randy  
Heidi says she saw you making out with Lettie and says that you are the ninja  
(Randy is paralyzed and pale) Heidi no you are wrong I'm not the ninja and I do not kiss like Lettie not even hardly know you were probably also jealous as I could be the ninja do not like it and I'm the ninja! ! Anyway not tell anyone that thing (when Randy said that Lettie began to mourn and ran)  
Randy: Heidi then we talk!  
(Randy continued chasing Lettie)  
Randy: expected Lettie please do not go (no response Lettie came home from school crying and sat in the bone tree climbed the tree and sat on a branch where he found a squirrel that looked cute)  
Lettie: at least I appreciate your squirrel if she cried  
Randy: Lettie! WAS NOT WANT TO PLEASE! SO I REQUEST YOU PLEASE (Randy sat under the tree and began to mourn pretty strong treatment but could not be controlled) (Lettie hear Randy mourn very strong, Lettie tree upended his legs firmly asserting the tree when he saw Randy began to mourn mourn her stronger and her tears fell on the face of Randy)  
(Lettie said crying) Randy are you crying?  
Randy: If you and I am very ashamed of have told you that I did not want (Randy gets to mourn again looking Lettie Lettie but began to lose his balance and fell but she felt nothing had happened? Randy had grabbed her as she fell )  
Thanks Randy told her maybe if you had not caught me the other hand had broken  
Randy: If you lose (he turned to mourn again)  
Hey Randy why are you crying?  
Is that .. and-s-if I lose you do not know what my life aria (began to mourn again and saw a light coming from his backpack, was calling him nomicon)  
If you'll excuse me said Randy  
If said Lettie  
Randy opened the nomicon that led him through all his memories with Lettie when Randy saw the error when Heidi told he did not like and it was a rumor and did not kiss or anything like that until Randy was ashamed when he saw that  
Randy: Okay nomicon I get my error please do not remind me (sobbing) (the nomicon seemed to feel the pain he felt Randy) and wrote out is not always a sorry sometimes you have to take time  
Do not know much nomicon says Randy.  
They ask her out says nomicon  
It ... okay nomicon (the nomicon and yells expels student get romantic!)  
(When Randy woke Lettie was sleeping next to him and shaking slightly, Randy puts his jacket enzyme and smiles a little)  
At least I'm not so sad said Randy (the bell rings to go to the last class of the day)  
Randy: I will not let Lettie alone if I have to miss class, if I would be worse off now persone of that I'm also very lonely and she would be scared too. (Randy begins to meditate and bring bad memories to mind with Lettie and throws a deafening scream so loud that Lettie jumped awoke and saw Randy meditating very nervously and sweating a little wake Lettie Randy is uselessly) is well said Lettie (saw the nomicon Lettie was shining brightly nomicon slowly play the teary-eyed and burned and Lettie sob a little and said) nomicon okay if you want Randy did not tell (the nomicon brightness a bit more subdued now as trying to apologize) Lettie said okay we'll try again and again if I burn it will be difficult to forgive you okay?  
(Lettie touch the book again and nothing happened is once she opened the book and sucks her soul and she collapses in the book seeing many memories of Randy and Lettie ninja cry seeing some memories of Randy and nomicon wrote) you are Lettie?  
Lettie nodded  
Nomicon: my student Randy is very, very sad about what happened the have your heart miss a thousand pieces pieces only by stupid he did and I can feel that you also have it in pieces.  
Lettie: I really love Randy and I'd hate to lose him but really what he said came deep inside me and it felt like a stab in the chest very hard (she sat up and grabbed his legs and trying not to mourn the nomicon felt her holding back tears)  
Nomicon: Lettie Randy probably ask you out or something ...  
(Randy meditation wakes up and sees that Lettie had his open hand nomicon in immediately realized that Lettie was in the book besides his eyes were open  
Randy: Lettie! Can you hear me? You can come out so we can talk, please Lettie YO-TE-AMO-lettie I love you more than anything in the world I really would not be the ninja to go out with you (not sap Randy Lettie was actually listening all the speech he was giving Randy and launch a giggle nomicon seemed to hear all this and wrote to Lettie)  
Nomicon: you better get back your love is waiting out there and do not want to stop being the ninja! (Throw out the nomicon Lettie)  
(Lettie a Palmaso awoke and looked at Randy)  
Randy: Listen Lettie ...  
Lettie: I hear Randy shut all, hear all your cute poem while I was in the nomicon  
Randy: and you like me?  
Lettie: I am fascinated (Lettie gave randy's cheek)  
Randy: then friends?  
Lettie Randy pushed the field putting their hair colors on his face and said no boyfriends (and Randy kiss on the mouth with great force through the grass Randy twist making roll and then Lettie also overlies lettie Randy and Randy says )  
We are the one for the other (Randy kissed Lettie, Lettie turn again and now she'll take Randy enzyme and very strong hug and said)  
I do not do it again Randy said Lettie  
Randy: I promise not to do it again lettie  
(When suddenly arrived with her sister Heidi howard)  
Bro you're doing? Randy asked looking at howard who followed him scorching lettie  
I? I enjoy life (putting his hands behind his head realizing that Lettie was asleep way he completely enzyme enzyme only from the waist up and her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat apparently reassuring)  
Sandy you do? Heidi bufo  
As I said Heidi said Randy  
Okay bye Andy said Heidi  
"Randy sighed" hey wake lettie we have to go knocked out of class (Lettie yawns and says ow as soon 5 more minutes mom Lettie murmured with closed eyes)  
I am not breast lettie Randy (Randy Edit)  
O sorry Randy said Lettie  
Randy: I want to go home Lettie? Howard will come! Maybe then you feel better about what happened today after all many things happened today  
Lettie: but I come to your house are not going to go practice!  
Randy: Lettie calm down remember that you still have to plaster per hand if you want after that howard fence can go out at night the two  
Lettie: I think that's very good  
So let's hope that Randy said  
If he can play serious puncher howard  
Wow you play serious puncher? That game is brutal! Said Lettie  
(Later they arrived at the house opened the breast Randy Randy  
Hello mom said Randy  
Hi Randy said vero (Randy's mom) Randy who's your friend?  
She is my girlfriend said Randy a little nervous  
Your girlfriend! vero said, She's out of your league she is very cute Randy as Randy called?  
My name yanez nvarro yamillett but I can call Lettie  
Nice name vero said Randy hears there are cookies you want? Do not you forget to share  
Claro said Randy, who wants cookies?  
Howard said all I want  
Calm down Howard said Lettie let me die a little hunger or anything and Randy had lunch either starve lunch (we all went to the room of Randy to eat cookies)  
(I pulled a piece of bread and cheese in his backpack day you Randy and Howard)  
Randy: wow this bread is delicious!  
Howard: if what is the bread tastes great  
If you lose, but I need to call Mom to ask if I can stay here I said  
Me: Hi Mom!  
Mom: where are you?! I've been looking for it everywhere had me worried!  
Me: I'm Randy's house a boy from school ... I can stay up later? Or tomorrow morning?  
Mama: no ... not you stay until tomorrow but if you can get home at 9:00 4:30 advantage are you still have some time  
Yo mama's okay I'll be there at 9:00  
Mama: goodbye, I love you  
I: If I love you too (hangs)  
I: very nice guys I can not stay to sleep but I can stay until nine that's something right?  
Randy: Yeah but look at the bright side we can play serious puncher!  
Me: I'm sorry I do not like serious Randy puncher  
Randy: not? (With a sad face)  
Me: I do not LOVE IT!  
If? Randy said with a shocked car  
Me: if I love my higscore is 137,000  
Randy: woa my higscore is 100,000 sentences  
Well want to drop you a tu scored a game higscore told Randy  
Randy: I want to see you try lettie  
(After 1 hour lost and Randy Howard and Lettie were playing in a single game and a score of 100,000)  
Randy: wow really are very good lettie're breaking my record and it seems that we will also break if we continue like yours  
Me: I think so Randy after you go to the park, at night, with ninja masks?  
Randy: of course it will be very cool if  
Me: woow Randy and we will achieve a score of 200,000  
Howard: Well I better go and it's 7:30  
Randy: ok  
(Half an hour later and Lettie Randy lost a higscore of 350:000)  
Randy: you're the best player I aya serious puncher seen're better than Howard! Wait and Howard?  
Me: it was an hour ago and said goodbye to you but did not look angry  
Randy: A well okay it's 8:00 I'll take you home lettie  
Lettie: but not going out? With the masks to the park?  
Randy: not much time but we can take a walk with masks end!  
Me: always when you for a while ...  
Randy: mom I'm going to leave her home lettie  
Mama: okay but not be too long  
(Randy and I are going out of the house and we put on masks and ran to the park, when we got Randy said)  
Randy: fine we (Randy draws his sword and says) that such a little training?  
Me: I do not remember that I have yet plastered hand  
Randy: Avia I forgotten but what if let me win?  
I: Okay but without swords barehanded marbles or anything except ninjas! (Will throw ninja Randy and Randy marbles fell)  
Randy: Lettie good that I did not expect. But we do now?  
Me: well you can teach me some moves ninja?  
Randy: good idea as what I lettie separates clouds the wind picks up the chicken fell releases air and fist ninja (Randy inadvertently gives a bush  
Lettie: wow cool I want to do that to see (try to do what he does randy)  
(But there is something wrong ninja air fist came not so hard and it came out green water that makes things chelae freeze one for a while like 5 minutes I know because I gave a dove that did not move much but then recovered)  
Randy: oww very bruce bruce fist air that does not seem much air fist is like a crippling fist  
Me: That would make more sense when we look good to go home pump ..  
Randy: Wait let me take as I did when I take to the hospital  
Me: but nothing happened to me Randy  
Randy: is that when I go to the hospital I felt something like you've depended on my also do not want to carry you the ninja to teach you a new move tomorrow  
I: Okay Randy Hold me but do not ever do anything (Randy decision)  
Randy: something like (Randy uncovers his lips mask and also and give you a kiss  
Me: I told you no! Randy!  
Randy: I'm sorry is that .. you are so cute in the light of the moon. Hey you want to go to the movies tomorrow?  
I: Okay, but you better not be scared and give me a kiss Randy (I said with moody face)  
Randy: Good after all at the end just a little practice it?  
Me: if I think  
Randy: you still want me to carry you?  
Me: not Randy ... smoke bomb! (Randy is alone in the park)  
Randy: o I have not ruined everything (with you in it). (Suddenly the nomicon shines) I hope you can help me nomicon! (Randy took the nomicon and opens and takes nomicon within his knowledge) passing as nomicon because I brought you here?  
(Nomicon writes for respected you must respect)  
Randy: I want to say that I respect more lettie by my act so irresponsibly and not respecting your space. (The nomicon expels)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: after all forgive me

Randy: Well at least I can still go to the movies with Lettie (said to himself)

LETTIE VIEWPOINT

"When I got home mom looks at me with angry face"  
What about Mom?  
What happens is that you hang out with a cast on his hand the first day and have a boyfriend on the first day!  
And what's wrong there I broke my hand?  
Everything! It comes and it's cold out there want to tell me how you did that and how you had a boyfriend!  
All right (I'm on the couch in the living room watching TV brown and Mom sits next to me)  
I broke it when I was coming down the stairs with a notebook and someone enpujo  
Who pushed you I'll take care of him expelled  
Well the truth stanked a monster attacked me and broke me  
In that case'll get you out of there so does not happen again  
Aagghh well tell you the truth (I sighed and said, as if trying to hold your breath) I am the ninjette!  
I want the truth now! (Mom said to burst)  
It's true (it shows the mask)  
Ho god! Lettie! I do not want you to be the ninjette is very dangerous!  
I can not refuse to be my obligation ninjette  
All right you told me who you were but did not tell me how you did that happen in your hand and as you had a boyfriend!  
Calm down and go to that part very well today when a monster attacked monster no good school but a student  
As a student?!  
Students hold a spell of the sorcerer loose from all his pain and fear that grips his dearest object and then he turns into a monster dig? And the only way to return to normal is breaking that object wanted  
Aaa and groom?  
If when I was trying to find his weakness I could not because I still could not get to know all students Norrisville then attacked me, I flew and I crashed into a wall and get into the yard and my hand hit the tree and broke just before the monster attack again very brutality came the ninja and broke his most precious object that they were sticks theresa swivel ... was never attacked a girl not yet asked because then attacked. Okay when she turned to normal ninja turned to me and asked if I was okay and I told him over to the hospital ..  
TE GARGO AL hospitals?!  
If?  
I guess that good ninja Emm  
As you suppose?  
NOT just follow  
Very good and when we got out of the hospital the ninja I wonder if he wanted to take me in but I had to know who I was and I might know who the  
And what happened?  
I told him who I was and he told me who it was ... and took me to hospital and I fell for its very nice gesture  
and ... who's the ninja?  
I can not tell you what ... (ding dong)  
It's for your own good single mom you know who I am and if you want to know who the other ninja have to tell him in the face  
(Open the door)  
Randy: I lettie hello umm ... I was wondering if you were angry with me  
Lettie: Randy I'm not mad at you I just want you to give me my space when I ask  
Randy: and let's go to the movies? Tomorrow?  
Lettie: for the moment I do not know but it's likely that I will most likely let you punish me for what happened today but you can spend  
Randy: well but is a little late  
Lettie: Randy question was not (say with a little laugh)  
Randy: fine lettie  
Lettie! Who is? (My mom yells from the kitchen)  
I: is my friend Randy!  
Mama: well hello Randy, Lettie biscuits I have come here to take you to Randy!  
Randy: Okay lettie I just wanted to talk to wheat  
Lettie: well wanna go to my room? I'll go for the cookies  
Randy: okay where is your room?  
Lettie: find her (I say smiling) and watch my sister's room she loves the ninja to know the smell of flatulence smoke pump so do not get too close or you can recognize your smell  
Randy: you are too?  
Lettie: no but I think she will feel or rather smell  
Randy: Well continues with explanations  
Me: well she did not like the hate ninjette rather because the ninja liked her then she wants the ninja pair herself  
Randy: then why can not know who we are ... no?  
I: partly yes, partly hates ninjette also likes the ninja is very gossipy and I mean that if you were to tell everyone you know  
Randy: fine then go to your room?  
I: if  
(I go upstairs and open a room and see a girl sitting on her bed as Indian pink rose with a computer) (her hair was brown with the ends of her blonde hair a little, had brown eyes, pink nails, pink turtleneck with glossy, purple leather jacket, red pants and pink shoes. was practically equal to lettie not physically but psychologically and her hair looked or not your eyes)  
Randy: o I'm sorry I thought this was the room where incidentally lettie this? Or what's your name?  
Jennifer: My name is Jennifer but I guess I can only call Jenny and Lettie piece this ... (no take much attention but then turns around and looks at me with a surprised face and gaping)  
Jenny: o my god you're so cute! (Gets up from his bed and leave your computer on one side)  
RANDY VIEWPOINT  
(Stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes she was my demeanor)  
You are Lettie's sister?  
Jenny: If it cute? (It was like trying to flirt with me or something)  
Emm is not nothing  
Jenny: Hey let me guess! You are the ninja!  
Me: no I'm not the ninja ... (And then I desmallo)  
(After about 30 minutes Jenny wakes me with a kiss)  
Me: aaa but with you?  
Jenny: I made you desmallaste and repair of mouth  
Me: for how long?  
Jenny: long time  
Me: Lettie where are you?!  
Lettie: here in the kitchen!  
I: under the stairs and I follow step Jenny  
Lettie: what happens? You look busy!  
Me: Lettie hirvamos not go to your room?  
Lettie: if we now  
Jenny: it better not stay with me?  
Me: we Lettie is very important! It is urgent!  
Jenny: no problem ups not even your name which is cute?  
Lettie: if you're right! There you go (a little jealous)  
Me: I understand that good Lettie (somewhat relieved)  
(Very quickly climbed the stairs and go to bed Lettie)  
Me: there is a big problem I was entering lettie part of your sister she told me her name and told me that sap cute and I was the ninja and then I desmalle and Jenny kissed me on the lips while I was unconscious!  
Lettie: this was too far this time! (Calm down lettie violence is never the answer said)  
Lettie: but this time she went too far  
Me: why? She already hiso you before?  
Lettie: if she stole my last boyfriend just so  
I: would be nice if I ask what happened?  
Lettie: Randy do not worry I already feel like I've known you since before I can tell you this well start ... this was a year ago and I was still the ninjette and had a boyfriend named Billy. Billy loved me and my sister went closer and closer to the flirting she. She kissed more than once Billy but Billy still did not love her and one day she took over her kiss the bone much like Billy and Billy did not like she had to .. (There was a pause a little long)  
Me: Lettie okay?  
Lettie: I think that ... the tube to finish me by my sister who insisted he did not know because my sister wants to stay with everything that I have!  
Me: Lettie calm down no matter how many times I kiss your sister you always going to like me too much sometimes I wonder how someone like you can like someone like me ... I'm very silly and very stupid and you are not .. Your Heres the nicest person in the world and also the best ninjette're the best lettie you want to try again?  
Lettie: try what?  
Me: try to be engaged?  
Lettie: good but would be good if we keep it a secret only in the presence of my sister ... Hey Randy are a little weird  
Me: because Lettie?  
Lettie: You do not try to kiss me as usual  
Me: is that nomicon said I should give respect to your personal space  
Lettie: this is not the Randy I know!  
Me: You like this Randy? (I kiss on the lips for a few seconds and close my eyes)  
Lettie: SIP that's my Randy, but when I ask you to give me my space if you make me  
I: Okay lettie  
(Nobody sap Jenny spied on and heard it all from that went to his room and was spying)  
I: want to go to the movies tomorrow?  
Lettie: what movie you want to see my boyfriend?  
Me: boyfriend? (Blushed)  
Lettie: sip I vote for seeing one of fear to hold you the whole movie  
Me: You choose ... girlfriend clear what time the step to look?  
Lettie: one hour before the movie starts  
I: for so long before?  
Lettie: because we can take a romantic stroll through the square  
Me: I like that idea uyyy very good idea scary movie for me sometimes all outstanding film  
Lettie: Randy not take advantage! Surely you will give you more afraid that my jijijjijij  
I: if you do not hear as time is it?  
Lettie: are 11:30  
I: THE WHY NOT ME 11:30 MAMA SAID BEFORE lettie goodbye SURELY PUNISH ME (I kiss your lips)  
Lettie: (takes my hand before running) expects Randy  
Let me tell you whatever you tell my sister and me communicate porsiacaso lettie burns me let me ... put your arms around my neck and kisses me as his last kiss on his life ... it was a somewhat impromptu kiss as if she trying to say do not trust my sister and I can also watch kiss me without my consent to such use)  
Me: well goodbye ... sounds like the name of your mom?  
Lettie: briana called  
I: Okay all cool right?  
Lettie: well if you go Randy's late and I will not punish you for tomorrow  
Me: Lettie goodbye see you in school ... (under the stairs) briana lady goodbye!  
Briana: Goodbye Randy're a good boy!  
Me: thank you ma'am b (I leave and when I come home I find a gesture breast looking very angry)  
Mama: randyyyy! You know what time it is it's 12:00 at night where you were worried you had me you know what I think when they arrive since you were to leave your home Lettie was 8:00 and you can not take 4 hours let it go!  
Yo mama calm down it's just that I like Lettie and tomorrow I go to the movies with her is bruce  
Mama: do not even think you're cursed son will not go  
Me: But mom does not know what it means to go with her to the movies! It can not be any other day?  
Mama: there can not be another day  
Me: and what if you give all the explanation of why I did  
Mama: I want to hear everything clear  
Me: everything?  
Mama: everything!  
I: Okay ... I'm in love! Okay? I'm in love and the only way to get along with it is tomorrow when bringing it to the movies! I let go?  
Mama: Randy's sweet that you take a girl you like the movie if I support you but will cost  
Me: what? It's okay to want to do for you  
Mama: I want all your tasks Enagás backward, I want a 10 on the test Monday morning and I want you to take me to bed breakfast breakfast will make your sister and your father.  
I: Okay, but at least it will be worth  
Mama: totally!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THE MOVIE!  
Lettie VIEWPOINT  
It was another day that I woke up on a Tuesday after all of yesterday being filled .. the ninja's arm is broken by the way the new movement that will practice later and many emotional moments that were fixed today in film  
Jenny: Hi Lettie sorry to see Randy kissed not what I was thinking (sounded very distressed)  
Me: I forgive Jenny's fine but just because you're my sister and I know for a long time  
Jenny: thank you very much lettie know you're lucky to have the ninja as boyfriend is very cute!  
Me: how? You know that is the n-ninja!?  
Jenny: you think I'm stupid or what? It's obviously the ninja because he is physically the same but not psychologically smoke bombs smell is like the smell of flatulence! Also you know that I liked the ninja as you happen to bring it to the house!  
Me: I. .. No.. know how to answer  
Jenny: okay Lettie was not with intent  
Me: Jennifer hears not tell anyone that Randy is the ninja please kill me hahaha! Because he is the ninja understand lol it does not matter!  
Jeny: these crazy of course I will not tell anyone that Randy is the ninja that would be a stupidity! Is that Randy is so cute! (Jenny begins to imagine Randy as boba)  
Me: Jenny! You know Randy is my boyfriend?  
Jenny: I had no idea!  
Me: well I hope you remember it is mine! No offense but it means that Randy likes me and not you too! As you kissed? Randy would not have let him kiss!  
Jenny: I .. I have to go Lettie (in that Jenny is leaving the room to wait for the bus at the stop)  
Lettie: does not matter then you should still ask Randy breakfast!  
Mama: as Lettie slept? It's very cute boy who came yesterday Randy  
Lettie: If talking about the film I can go to him today?  
Mama: of course when you return lettie always on time  
Thanks mom!  
Lettie anything cute .. Take lunch money  
Thanks again mom goodbye (get the bus and take things I miss the backpack and entered the bus and I see Randy sitting with Howard)  
Lettie: Hi Randy! Hey Howard! (I sit in the passenger seat)  
Howard: Hi Lettie Randy was telling me what they did yesterday  
Lettie: seriously? (I get nervous and embarrassed red)  
Howard: yes! ..  
Randy: Howard calm down you do not know more about what happened after you left! These grabbing it to become red!  
Howard: If and as long as you go to the movies with Lettie?  
Randy: shut Howard (Randy whispers between his teeth)  
Lettie: no matter Randy thought we were going to go alone! (I get a little sad and I look down) (Randy gets up and sits next to me)  
Randy: I'll go with you Lettie Howard will not go alone I'll be with you today!  
Lettie: (between sobs) indeed Randy? Swear!  
Randy: I swear or else my name is not Randy Cunningham VERMOS the film more creepy  
Lettie: (smiled and looked at Randy) thank you very much Randy! (Randy's cheek kiss)  
Randy: de .. Nothing lettie whenever you want (to Randy gives a chill not of evil but of the ones you get when you like someone and look like he was imagining something that is as dumb)  
Lettie: Randy! Are you okay?  
Randy: Yeah yeah well forestay  
Lettie: oye priate happened piesa were in my sister?  
Randy: I desmalle or something and when I woke up I was kissing your sister and as she respirasion dava word of mouth but I'd rather it was she was trying to get away with quite TIMP etubo kissing then like 30 minutes or more quisa hiso me I do not know but when I felt weird despete quite rare anyway I do not know do not think it was so bad alla alla kissed me for half an hour  
Lettie: not so bad?! (Randy yelled wanting)  
Randy: okay calm down was bad but I would have improved or ember awakened before your sister I'd kissed you for half an hour  
Lettie: and I think it would have been better! But as I did it desmallar?  
Randy: I have no idea, but I assure you I do not desmalle something!  
Lettie: then .. what happened?  
Randy: I think when from out a sort of weird-smelling invisible gas that left me stunned for a while it was pretty and she took advantage of my unconsciousness think I'm irresistible!  
Lettie: whatever you say beau! Wait .. a kind of invisible gas? I remember my sister showed me if new invention was an invisible gas smelling flatulence leave you groggy for half an hour she showed it to me and I miss a bit and I become unconscious for half an hour  
Randy: you mean she can throw one of those and I do not know and it be unconscious?  
Lettie: unfortunately ... yes! (The bus arrives at school and everyone vajan)  
Randy Howard? Where are you?  
Howard: I'm here cunningham!  
Randy Howard're angry?  
Howard: if a little  
Randy: for bro?  
Howard: now pay much more attention to her than to me, besides which angers the movies with her I also want a girlfriend!  
Randy: and you did not like debby kang? (Really do not know how to spell)  
Howard: yes, but she is angry with me and do not think I dare to ask her out and if she says no?  
Randy: Do not worry friend you tell I bet you do!  
Howard: yes, but first and teddy bear of a grizzly ravioso!  
Randy: I think so she loves friend  
Howard: fine .. cunningham not see after I have a stuffed animal to buy now! (Howard runs out)  
Randy: Lettie! What kind is your turn now? (She walks by me)  
Lettie: Spanish and you?  
Randy: same want to practice with me  
Lettie: Randy are very tender but you have no idea of Spanish throughout my childhood I lived there I know everything!  
Randy: then .. you teach Spanish?  
Lettie: Randy course so maybe upload your calificasiones  
Randy: Hey! Maybe learn a little (suddenly enters Heidi)  
Heidi: Hey Sandy! When we talk?  
Randy: Heidi by trillionth see my name is Randy!  
Heidi: if as when we speak?  
Randy: Now if you want  
Heidi: super start ... then Randy got a girlfriend now?  
Randy: (Randy looks at Lettie) if Heidi and Lettie is the best girl I've conosido in my life and never let you go!  
Heidi (Heidi feels a little jealous because he likes a little Randy but try not realize) and .. (Heidi takes braso Randy and takes the janitor's closet) she whispers Randy you are the ninja?  
Randy: Heidi no I'm not the ninja  
Heidi: But I saw you when you took off the mask from your head that does not have: Explanation if you were on the roof!  
Randy: okay Heidi .. saves as keeping secrets?  
Heidi: If I'm already big  
Randy: (whispers) I'm the ninja deves and do not tell anyone or the slightest person understand?  
Heidi: if entindo (Heidi's heart is accelerated by what Randy said) Andy do not worry I will not tell anyone  
Randy: Heidi please just say once randy  
Heidi: Randy?  
Randy: Heidi oo thank you very much! (Randy sears Heidi)  
Heidi: emm randy and you can drop!  
Randy: losiento Heidi is never called Randy!  
Heidi: exit or bands to think we have something!  
(Randy goes preimero)  
Randy: Lettie happens?  
Lettie: I took too long to pass?  
Randy: Let's go now then I explain to class  
(Riiinnnggg bell rings)  
Let's go to class Lettie want?  
Course (taken by the hand and walk up to the classroom sit in their seats)  
Randy Howard could you buy teddy bear?  
Howard: if y is very nice today invitare out!  
Randy: that good bro  
Lettie: Howard going to ask out debby kang?  
Howard: yes!  
Lettie: oww that tender and where?  
Howard: I still do not know!  
Lettie because they go to the movies with us?  
Howard: mm if not a bad idea!  
Lettie: of course not a bad idea, a good idea would be like a double date  
Randy: Now we'll all?  
Lettie: I think so!  
Randy: If yes and be a scary movie  
Howard: fear? Epic epic cunningham  
(After Spanish class)  
Debby Howard kang cry  
Debby: Howard happens that you have in your hand?  
Howard: this is for you debby ..  
Debby: oww ravioso a stuffed brown bear is too cute! Grasias Howard  
Howard: Hey debby want to go to the movies with me after class today with Randy and Lettie also  
Debby: I love to go with you to the movies and .. who is Lettie?  
Howard: Only Randy's girlfriend who came to school aller  
Debby: excellent mom let me call  
(Debby calls his mom to give you permission to go and says that if)  
Debby: Yeah yeah I can go Howard!  
Howard: We have an appointment?  
Debby: I guess it's like a date! Debby gets a little red!  
Randy then goes hand in hand with Lettie  
Howard: Randy go 4 to see the movie today  
Randy: invite her?  
Howard: clear and teddy charm!  
Lettie: that tender Howard!  
Howard: I'm a lover!  
Randy: yes why not!  
(Later at night)  
(Randy addresses Lettie's house for a movie and he wrote to Howard that awaits outside the cinema)  
Randy rings the doorbell of the house and Lettie Lettie opens the door  
Randy: Hi Lettie you look very cute! (She wore a short skirt with black tights jeans, brown boots and red as his hair poleron)  
Lettie: Hi Randy! Are you ready?  
Randy: more than ready!  
Lettie: then go! Goodbye mama!  
Breast lettie: bye honey!  
(The two go walking down the sidewalk for a movie)  
Lettie: Randy I have something important to tell you I want you to know and I do not want to tell anyone look (Lettie pulls his hair on his neck that reveals something amazing)  
Lettie: Randy this is a birthmark shaped like a star thanks to her I can have powers that you can not imagine is mind blowing ..  
Randy: what powers do you have? How long have you coughing?  
Lettie Randy! Control yourself, I say to feel better about myself  
Randy: sorry lettie think that excites me a bit but ... you can do?  
Lettie: I can I like to say .. I can .. I'm half ghost or something  
Randy: wow that's amazing you could? ...  
Lettie: of course "Lettie then elected makes a ball of bright red plasma and throws up"  
Randy: that bruce that was the coolest thing I ever seen you are beyond the cheese Lettie Lettie Randy smiled at  
Lettie: I am also clear that this is nothing compared to other things like force fields I can do, I can fly, become invisible, walk through walls, take possession of bodies as I can I take possession of you, and I can traverse any surface that is not energy part is be me bruce  
Randy: jaw dropped when I hear all that Lettie said uh that's too cool for me I hope I could be half ghost  
Lettie: remember you can not tell anyone not even tell when Howard I think is the right time okay?  
Randy: yes but what if you want to use your powers and do not want anyone to see you using them do not have some sort of mask or costume for you know, ... you do not discover your identity  
Lettie: oh that's no problem "Lettie is to stiff and puts his body stiff walks you through it two rings pink finish transform that slowly fade. Also his hands into fists and transformed into a ghost costume is totally your entire color pink very strong and his eyes change color to pale blue half of the shirt adjusted his suit is a symbol that appears in a kind of white swirl, completely changed her hair red integer, and his face looked paler than usual "  
Randy: q-what happened to you? These wow! And changed so much!  
Lettie: you impressed?  
Randy: Of course I'm impressed! You have a kind of double and triple secret character! Also change much! Your eyes your hair your clothes! By the way of where to get that clothes?  
Lettie: I do not know but it's cool not having to deliver a kind of power to someone. It lasts forever! I'll be half ghost forever! And that is most of all bruce  
Randy: you better des-transform because someone can come and see you  
Lettie: Randy reason you are un-transformed Lettie and keep talking  
Randy: Hey Lettie! Um ... because it changes both your face?  
Lettie: I think it's because I have not noticed mask if Randy! In addition the suit to my taste! And my hair looks very breuce!  
Randy: you're absolutely right in your hair then you are also ers ninja and ghost mm .. and .. you can use your powers without conventirte in ghost?  
Lettie: yes, but I prefer not to look what time it is! Devmos get now the movie starts at 1 minute and we get like half hour lli! Saves you can do in this case?  
Randy: run fast and try to get?  
Lettie: something like that you fly through the air?  
Randy: I hope I do not do what you're doing!  
Lettie: o yeah!  
Randy: or not!  
Lettie: "Lettie is fone firm and put her hands into fists, then a ring for up and down on the body of Lettie transforming it into a ghost, it takes Randy human and becomes invisible and also Randy Randy becomes invisible but not Lettie realizes and goes flying at full speed (so imagine how fast taxes were like 200 mph and faster vat she could get dizzy because Randy "  
Randy: wow! Lettie're going too fast! Also what if someone sees us?  
Lettie: baby calm down we're almost there and no one can see see since we are invisible and we're flying "Randy looks down and clings to Lettie" almost there from here I see Howard and debby scare you randy?  
Randy: okay but only Howard we scared as invisible and behind  
Lettie: I think better when not Randy but look okay debby we can stand in front of them without them realizing it because we are invisible remember?  
Randy: I think that would also be cool  
Lettie: then we become visible behind that tree there you see?  
Randy: I guess if ... hey because you wear a suit to fly? You told me that you could not use your powers without the suit?  
Lettie: if you want I take it out now  
Randy: okay Take it off "Lettie off the suit back to be herself but Randy does not notice because they are invisible" already desavtivaste?  
Lettie: if all set ready and we "Lettie reaches a dead and becomes visible" you see Randy "Lettie is set to float" if I can use my powers until the suit use "Lettie is invisible Lovio scare Randy empeso Lettie also hug while Randy was invisible "  
Randy VIEWPOINT  
Lettie was scaring me because I was invisible, I think I burned and I think I felt something I kissed her mouth and touched my chest was a little strange  
Me: buno lettie we're going to see the movie or not?  
Lettie: yes yes yes yes yes Lettie becomes better visible us to go to Howard and the film debby begin in a few seconds "Lettie me and run off the alley and get to the theater where we met Howard a bit annoying"  
Howard took you so long I cunningham and taxes to enter the movie without you I thought you'd never get!  
Me: calm down Howard can stay here talking about it and miss the movie or go in now and come just to see her  
"Howard and I are going to buy the tickets to see the horror movie" "then stop all running entrmos perdérnosla not because I was starting (the movie was in 3d) all sit down to watch the movie in the right seat right in the middle "  
Me: excellent pelicua begins  
Lettie: if bet you'll scare you more than all Randy jijiji  
Me: I bet you'll scare you more lol  
Howard: cunningham not let me listen!  
Debby: Hi Randy! Hi Lettie!  
Me: hello debby!  
Lettie: hello debby!  
(After 10 minutes)  
Howard: Hey look cunningham master movement of your friend whisper Howard  
(Howard bostesa and stretches his braso behind debby debby and blushes)  
Debby: Thanks Howard is very romantic of you but I have a little cold because debby went with a pink dress and black shoes  
Howard: Do not worry debby "Howard put his jacket over debby for her to warm up and then spent his braso debby behind again" as you see cunningham! I'm a lover!  
Randy: lettie you would want to be here on me while watching the film  
Lettie: I thought you'd never ask Randy! "Lettie stops and sits on the lap of Randy and Randy open Lettie and puts her head on his chest and beating lettie Randy hears are fast enough I guess for the nervousness of being in love  
Lettie VIEWPOINT  
Mu never thought you was gonna ask me to sit with him or rather that in but what I liked most was apollar my head on Randy's chest immediately noticed that Randy was Nervis because their heartbeats were each time more rapid but as soothing  
Me: Randy okay? Your heartbeat is very fast!  
Randy: If I'm alone I'm Nervis for something to interrupt this beautiful monmento you in the cinema as well synth you're on my sleep by staying above me feel good!  
Me: aw how cute Randy but I feel more comfortable that you bet if you excuse me I want to curl up on your chest and hold you  
Randy: If you bet or you're watching zombie movie!  
I: If as you say cute! I sighed and yawned and then I think I fell asleep for a while Randy's chest  
Randy Howard! Who's the master now?  
Howard: not worth cunningham girlfriend you already had before!  
Randy: You're right Howard but still I win and Randy Howard asleep ... I said someday you'll know what it feels like for a girl to fall asleep on your chest is the best thing that ever happened to me! "Randy burns me and kisses me and blushes that how I know? Easy are instincts  
(When the movie ends Randy I was sleeping and I try to wake up but I ignored sleeping well and were as follow tas 10:00 so Randy took me and took me to my house and left me in my bed)  
The next day I woke Cundo avia a note on my nightstand that read:  
Lettie had a great time last night Howard got courtship with debby and you had to take walk home was a long way and your mom thanked me much but I worry because you woke see you tomorrow at school. I love lettie by: Randy Cunningham  
Me: well Randy is a bit exaggerated sounds as if truth were to die (I told myself)  
(After I take breakfast, I bathe and brush your teeth mama ask me)  
Lettie as you spent yesterday? In the movies?  
Me: well though ...  
Mom: What happened?  
Me: I fell asleep half of the movie and I brought her up since I woke up  
Mama: whether a boy named Randy brought you yesterday in arms because you fell asleep in the movie was very kind of you have brought up here is a long walk from here to the movies!  
Me: about that I told Randy that I'm half ghost wrong?  
Mama: hisiste THAT THAT!  
Me: I told Randy that I'm half ghost  
Mama: as you think of doing such a thing!  
Me: but Randy took it very calmly even liked that was very bruce  
Mama: in that case I think it is so terrible desert?  
Me: I do not think Randy is legit especially when I depend on your help he always helps me especially last night that was the best day of my life  
Mama: that hisiste last night?  
Me: I went to the movies!  
Mama: with whom?  
Me: with Randy, debby, and Howard  
Mama: and who are they?  
Me: school friends?  
Mama: you better that boyfriend of yours treats you well  
Me: Randy: is the best thing ever happened in my life is more harmless than a fly! And the most romantic of all!  
Mama: Well I think if after all very tender hiso for you 2 times! Well hurry because the bus is out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the new kid!  
Lettie VIEWPOINT  
Arrive at school and I saw a guy with next to Randy and Howard "(as Randy was tall, his brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt, blue pants and black colored open poleron)  
Me: Hi Randy! Hey Howard! Who's the new guy?  
Randy: Hello Spencer and is called again, arrived here this morning!  
me: hi spncer my name is Yamilett but you can call Lettie as everyone calls me!  
Spencer: I'm doing lettie hello scary movies to get on a page in Internet e heard of a female ninja ninja and I love to see them!  
I: is ninjette! I mean .. I think that's the name right?  
Spencer: if I think that makes sense  
(Then enters a ghost that was nothing more nor less than Billy joe cobra as it is?'m Half ghost think I can spot a ghost when I see it)  
Me: (stare at Billy joe cobra was floating behind Randy) Randy emm ... I can talk to you in private?  
Randy: Lettie course! (As Randy said that I'll take to the janitor's closet and Billy still up there watching us with interest)  
Me: Randy not going to believe me but I saw billy joe cobra!  
Randy: Randy can not be whispers "Billy is dead lettie  
Billy: how did you know!  
Lettie: Billy! Umm ... I do not know how to react  
Randy: Lettie Billy is dead!  
Me: Yeah but his spirit lives on! Let me prove it! (I I get in Randy as a ghost and Billy is left with his mouth open)  
Randy: you do Lettie? O god! (Randy is with an open mouth looking at Billy and a smile forms on his face) Billy! I'm your bro you are mega fans cheese!  
Billy: Hey girl how you did that? You got into the body of Randy and're ghost or what?  
Me: (leave the body of Randy) if I am ... (just ring the bell) Randy follow me I must go fast! Take this (I told Randy as we ran to the classroom giving a bracelet red color) will help you see Billy! I no longer need it!  
Randy: wow! Thanks lettie've always been big fan of Billy! (Billy followed them from behind)  
Billy: come on guys! I want to know what is happening oo better said what happened back there!  
Me: I explain to the output Billy! (Coming to the room where Howard and Spencer senates)  
Randy: wow lettie how you got to my body? Because when I brought my body I could see Billy? (Whispering)  
Me: I went simple because I'm half ghost and I can do it, and you could see Billy because when I get the body of another the .. How to share a laso between 2 people if me to get back to your body you'd literally ghost powers and what happens to you it happened to my example, if you get killed while I'm inside you the 2 die a little terrible and also great to see was fun to be inside you was like .. wow .. and felt your heart so restless  
Randy: wooooow we do that sometime? And as he was very agitated my heart?  
Lettie: I forgot to tell you that not a good idea to do sometimes because when I do that I lose energy! And if you felt your heart panic yours  
Randy: o sorry. He felt very bad my heart?  
Lettie: but recovers quickly I think if we could do that one day would be fun it's fun to be your for a while! Could do anything within you (I say maliciously trying to scare Randy)  
Mrs: driscol: hello class will introduce the new student named Esfencer!  
Spencer: Spencer is corrected  
mrs. Driscoll: because you tell them something about yourself to your classmates Spencer!  
Spencer: I like scary movies actually I make movies and get on a website, I also like a lot of science, the supernatural, myths and have heard that there ninjas in Norrisville or not? But the important thing is that I will make a short qui ninjas to upload to the web!  
Mrs: driscoll: fine Spencer can tell Lettie beside it is a good example for you!  
(Spencer was sitting next to Randy, Howard and I)  
Me: hear whispering randyyyyyy tell what you remember Billy digested with my sister?  
Randy: If it?  
Me: Billy is not looking now! I say whispering  
Billy: c'mon guys sure know that girl! As your name? Emm .. Jenny?  
Me: (I write something in my notebook and I show it to Billy)  
He says:  
Billy: not to be mean but I can not talk right now or I would take everyone as if talking to herself then I'll explain everything do not know if you remember me but still I can you call me Yamilett indeed but everyone tells me Lettie!  
Billy: fine talk at the start but then you get up out the juice Lettie!  
Spencer: (puts his arms between your head resting it on his bench) Billy! Who are you talking?  
Billy: I .. em .. None! Con .. I better go! (In that Billy is going to see the school) I'll see your new school Spencer!  
Howard: bro! You speak Whom?  
Randy: I'll explain in lunch Howard!  
Mrs. Driscoll: Mr. cunningham Mr. Winerman and Miss Navarre! Its not tell me this correctly explaining what was just three to go outside! Alright! Here's the question. Because puberty occurs?  
Randy: emm .. Because we grow?  
Mrs. Driscoll: error! Because two hormones that act on your systems hormone hormone LH and LSH very well, you can all go to outside!  
(After the 3 are going outside where no one else that sitting Billy)  
Billy: fine Lettie, now what is the truth?  
Me: umm .. Randy, Howard need the toilet! (I bow and say grabbing Randy) Randy hears go to the gym to talk to Billy if you want to come with me but Howard! (I make some signs to Billy to accompany me to the gym)  
(In the gym)  
I: Okay Billy here I can tell all you need to know and no one!  
Billy: very well want you to start!  
Me: well a few years ago .. you and I were dating and then I steal my sister do not know why but then broke up with me and there's something I did not tell you while we were dating that I was half ghost and I was afraid because I was afraid you finished with me because it is very rare and I'd look like a freak but I guess it does not matter much and we could have fun being unseen ghosts and I do  
Billy: we were dating?  
Me: Yeah but it was many years ago as three years and then was not created to die?  
Billy: If there was a great accidendente while traveling .. But I think I remember you! You were my girlfriend I remember that I wrote a song! I think so!  
Me: Let me make myself invisible! So we can talk all you want you porsiacaso. (I become a ghost and I do unseen only to those who are alive and I ectoplasm surrounds a blue layer)  
Billy: wow you look just like me!  
Me: if now no one can see (and I start to float)  
Billy: go where Randy and Howard!  
Me: I can also make myself clear chiquitita like an ant (I do very little one little one) I make a wagon! (Then I normally do)  
Billy: Of course!  
I: 3, ..  
Billy: 2, ..  
I: 1, ..  
Me: ya! Let speeding down the halls leaves and papers flying everywhere and laughing very hard and pushing to the sides and through walls  
Billy: a long time since I enjoyed so much more too long I think I never had so much fun especially with someone as great as peanut butter certainly want some never leave without it  
Me: but I think we already do!  
Billy: Okay great! Take a jar of peanut butter)  
Randy: I took too long, Billy. And Lettie?  
Billy: is there next to me eating peanut butter! Do not you see?  
Randy: No, do not see it! I only see a jar of peanut butter floating  
Howard: bro you're talking to? You crazy?  
Billy: Hey Randy should tell your friend I do not know if me lettie but Billy joe cobra!  
Randy: You're right bro!  
Howard: cunningham you're scaring me!  
Randy: and .. if I pass the bracelet you see me?  
Lettie: Do not worry I have another bracelet Randy home! (But Randy Howard does not listen or just billy)  
Billy: You're right Lettie!  
Randy: you're talking to Billy?  
Billy: with Lettie! Dah  
Randy: I do not see anything you kidding me? My purple hair?  
Billy: no! Em .. You can show Lettie?  
Me: no I can not!  
Billy: why not?  
Me: I do not want anyone else to know that I am ghost besides you Billy and Randy! But Randy'm going to go get a billy bracelet to my house to give it to Howard okay? A true do not see me! You can tell him Billy?  
Billy: okay! Do not delay  
Lettie: only be five seconds!  
Howard: Randy? Who are you talking?  
Lettie: well I better go  
Me: (I'm going home to get the bracelet very quickly and the only thing you saw was a pink lightning bolt out the door of the school)  
Billy: Randy lettie going to go get some things home to Howard and things I mean a bracelet to see me  
Randy: Okay edema is great to be half ghost! Emm ... can shoot beams of ectoplasm and .. and. can create force fields and .. can pass through walls and become invisible .. Several things more  
Billy: Hey you said you can throw rays lettie ectoplasm?  
Randy: if too bruce  
Billy: (left with his face lit eating peanut butter) wow what I always wanted to do! Let me try! (Billy tries to make a beam of the ectoplasm but all I get is the blue ectoplasm coming a little fast in Randy's mouth that causes the suit)  
Randy: (spitting is the ectoplasm but can not) bro that was? Know how to raw chicken and died at once!  
Billy: or not!  
Randy: you mean to or not?  
Billy: you swallowed my ectoplasm mean that you will become a ghost too!  
Randy: I ... I do that? I can not become a ghost!  
Billy: hey offend me! Being a ghost is cool  
Randy: Yeah but Ms. Driscoll will come at any time! And I find and ..  
Billy: Calm down! I know how to get him out  
Randy: how? Aaaa! (Suddenly Randy is made by little ghost)  
Billy: Well then I guess I'll have to get it out!  
Randy: of course you do have to remove it but first let me have fun!  
Howard: RANDY! WHERE WERE YOU BRO?  
Randy: Billy Howard I could not see why I could not?  
Billy: bro you're a ghost! But I know how to fix it!  
Randy: (you remove the bracelet and passes to Howard)  
Howard: (watches in horror bracelet that is floating) Aaaa! Cunningham where you left save me! (Randy can not help but laugh out loud laughter followed by Billy)  
Billy: bro that guy is very scary! (Still laughing very strong)  
Randy: If it is (still laughing) but you have to take drastic measures! (Randy Howard puts on his wrist to force)  
(Lettie suddenly arrives a little tired apparently)  
Howard: Billy jeo cobra bro! You cheese friend! You are the best of all!  
Billy: Thanks Howard!  
Howard: As you know my name?  
Billy: easy, Spencer told me .. I mean ... I sap before!  
Howard: okay  
Billy: Hi Lettie! At last you get brought the bracelet?  
Me: if here is (it's a blue sapphire bracelet) give it to Howard! Billy!  
Billy: Okay! But before where Randy's locker?  
I: is the one who says Randy Cunningham number 31 because?  
Billy: for nothing! (Billy is looking ba Randy's locker to get something) yep this is I have to get something (crosses billy Randy's locker while Howard left alone sitting in the hallway or at least I thought the. Billy finds many things in the Randy locker find some books, a serious puncher game 3, a video game, your phone a colored old black turtleneck, black colored slacks, black socks and black sneakers and black gloves) Randy wow if you have a lot of clothes parts here! I'll take those gloves for Lettie to see Randy! (Billy jack Randy gloves and takes them where Lettie and Randy are 2 invisible)  
Lettie: (plays cards with Randy seated as Indians 2 and floating) have July 1 Randy?  
Randy: go fishing!  
Lettie: You July 1 Randy?  
Randy: go fishing!  
Lettie: but behold Randy July 1 do not deceive me (say laughing a little)  
Randy: Okay lettie deceived me here I have July 1 (says sarcastically)  
Lettie: Randy was joking do not get mad. Hey Billy come play!  
Billy: no thanks bro I'll give you something to Howard! Pear you can see Randy!  
Randy: Okay! Hey we're alone now lettie you think if we kiss a little?  
Lettie: I think it is very good idea Randy (seductively approaching Lettie says Randy floating)  
Randy: Huug I like the sound of that!  
(Meanwhile Howard and Billy)  
emm .. All Howard this bracelet is for you, and that is Randy! (Eat some peanut butter and embulle it in his mouth and passes to Howard bracelet) and put these gloves are Randy so you can see you can see anyone ghost if you have an object that is theirs and use it for a while you sound?  
Howard: No, give me does not sound as gloves and bracelet to see my bro who still do not know why is because Randy's ghost ... ghost?  
Billy: I try to make a ray of ectoplasm and went wrong and fell into mouth loa Randy, Randy accidentally swallow it and when that happens it becomes evil ghost is that now I do not know how to remove the only way I think is mareándolo and that he vomits! But here's the gloves and bracelet!  
Howard: that good and I can not wait (Howard bracelet gets blue sapphire and red leaves aside and put black gloves) than good bro but is not Randy have to go look! Hey girls themselves who linger yet again lettie bath!  
Billy: better if us to go!  
(Howard and Billy go where it was Lettie and Randy)  
Howard: o god! Randy! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?  
Randy: I do not know what you mean Howard  
Howard: just look at you! You're a ghost!  
Randy: calm down Howard! It's bruce! I can do all sorts of things! As through walls  
Howard: If, as you say hey lettie to been long in the bathroom .. What if something happened to him? You have to go see cunningham!  
Lettie: or true god Randy I must go (but do not listen to Howard Lettie) (Lettie leaves the toilet instead of girls running and ghost costume changes a normal girl and becomes visible and runs out of the bathroom girls to where it was Billy and Randy Howard)  
Howard: Lettie it take so long to the girls bathroom?  
Lettie: I this .. I attacked a monster! So!  
Randy: what lettie wave?  
Lettie: nothing why?  
Howard: Hey lettie as you can see Randy? If you do not have a bracelet?  
Lettie: I have socks Randy (lying)  
Billy: Hi Lettie! We have to devise a way to get the ectoplasm Randy stomach!  
Lettie: ectoplasm in your stomach? (RINGGGG bell rings for lunch)  
Billy: they say we go to lunch  
Randy: and how you want me to lunch fence? So as a ghost!  
Lettie: (sighs) I do not know but let me try to bring that out of you  
Howard: you mean from within?  
Lettie: I mean to be dizzy Randy to vomit (winks Randy) Randy nicely let yourself vomit (winks again)  
Randy: if we have to go (Randy Lettie takes the hand and leads very quickly to the janitor's closet)  
Lettie: fine agamos this quick (Lettie becomes ghost but her suit and gets into the stomach of Randy)  
Randy: Lettie see anything in there? Randy Mc candies eaten today? Wonder lettie  
Randy: If it?  
Lettie: I think it is very em in here .. Cloying by Mc Mc candies and candies smells think hey Randy Randy and I found everything feels right tell me if something hurts Randy okay  
Randy: okay percent just tickled lol  
Lettie: fine I'll take Randy (Lettie absorbs and leaves the body ectoplasm Randy) very well done  
Randy: excellent'm back to normal thanks Lettie!  
Lettie: when you want to be ghost just ask me, do not have to swallow ectoplasm enzyme you can take anything I throw in the whole body well I'm not sure we better go (took Randy by the hand to go to the cafeteria where this Spencer, Howard and Billy)  
Spencer: Hi Randy! Hi Lettie! (Spencer was starting to like a little Lettie)  
What's up guy give me five! Said Lettie, (I give 5 to Spencer)  
Billy: Hi Lettie!  
Lettie: Hello Billy!  
Spencer: but as you know billy?  
Lettie: then I explain I think you're still not ready for I say  
Howard: bros now we are a fairly large group!  
Randy: I think so bro (fist bump) and I think ...  
Billy: someone wants peanut butter after all we are on lunch  
Lettie: wow .. I want (Lettie pulls peanut butter finger and eat a little) know that would go well with this?  
Billy: I do not know why?  
Lettie: could use some of this! (Lettie pulls something out of his backpack that seems to be peanut butter)  
Billy: What was that? Is peanut butter take home! Said Lettie, (Billy's eyes lit up and widened) I want to please I beg you! Said Billy, do not worry I will give said Lettie.  
Billy knows Lettie! Know how 10 times better than the other peanut butter you get it?  
Lettie: if I did! (Not wanting to start to float a little but luckily no one notices)  
Randy: (pulls me down gently) watch your emotions Lettie, were floating  
Lettie: sorry is that no one appreciated my peanut butter take home except Billy  
Randy: Lettie sorry sap not  
(After lunch and in science class)  
Aaaaa ...! Panic is heard outside the building had a giant ape who was apparently outside of MC industries but this monkey fist was not like the other just was not the same was much bigger stronger apparently Avian seems to put a type of armor or something well .. throwing balls and electricity. The monkey came to class and Spencer captured and took him to the courtyard where the tree was where Randy and Lettie suffered and there was the squirrel who accompanied lettie when he was worth

**"all are better with ghost stories I put another story tomorrow people"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: new guy, new enemies and new emotions  
(Spencer POV)  
Get off me! "Said an ape told that I had captured" do not loose anything, "said the ape" smoke bomb! Appeared a ninja with a red suit and black with a very familiar and very like you say ... known. Drop it! "Ninja said" oh what? "Said the ape" I can give my opinion "I told the 2" it hurts!  
Of course when you finish this stupid gorilla bits! "Said the ninja"  
Lettie: says from afar, "I do not need my help"  
Flash ninja! "Ninja said" the gorilla fell and I go flying up but to my luck the ninja gets me. Hey ninja please catch me a little familiar result. Do not give what you mean now I end up with a monster over there!  
The monster came and hit the ninja and flew hitting the tree where a tiny squirrel very tender, while Spencer had already recorded everything with his camera, hey monster! "Scream ninja" bet you want a sword in your back! Scream. The ninja herd the gorilla in many small pieces  
"Smoke bomb! The ninja is gone, "I said in a low voice"  
Oh no my plan failed! "You said not too far away" smoke bomb! "Said a female you" appeared fluorescent pink smoke. Who are you? and are those things!? I demand an answer!  
Me? I am Jack which destroy the ninja ... NADIEN MAY DESTROY THE NINJA! "You said female" nobody can destroy these ninjas .. SHUT "Jack said" these are my tech apes will destroy you next time "evil laugh" (Jack was a little higher than Howard and the same size as ninja, had black suit, white face, green eyes as if they were ... possessed, also had reddish hair, and black shoes and black gloves) or not! "I said after the ninja woman" looks like you won another enemy was "the woman told ninja" You female ninja? "I asked" I'm not ninjette! "I told the woman ninja ... I mean .. Ninjette "just as I told a friend of mine! "I said enthusiastically" if I think .. HEY YOU JACK! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GO? Immediately ninjette threatens Jack with a sword in the neck. You think I feel threatened? "Jack said with a little laugh" should! "Said ninjette" (Jack fades into a black shadow)  
O my ninja! "Ninjette said" I must go now! "Said ninjette alarmed with panic face" shows a smoke bomb so fast that he slips and falls on me "achu! . Spencer sorry did not mean "I said it" does not matter "I said" smells a lot better than the other smoke bomb ninja. If I know. Take another smoke bomb and this time the pitches well to the ground and melts into air.  
(Lettie VIEWPOINT)  
I was very stunned by what Jack "I told myself" should I tell Randy! (When he gets where Randy and Howard Spencer and Billy at the table eating lunch sandwich each and every different flavor)  
Hey Lettie! "Billy said" what if you give me peanut butter? Billy course! Toma. I pass the butter I made at home. Hey you you talked to Billy? How? "Spencer asked" um ... I think .. Hey! Bi It will capture a true monster Spencer? "I asked Spencer 'em .. if but two ninjas saved me was very cool of you. If ninjas are pretty cool, "said Howard"  
Randy I can tell you something in private "Randy told" sure you can tell me everything! "Randy said" nice to see follow me! "I told Randy" (Randy followed me to the bathroom cleaning) passing Lettie? "I wonder Randy" Randy! What happens is that when you went to where the theft was destroyed I arrived and found the Avia miss those ugly apes fist Mc were not industry but were my distant relative that manufactures all kinds of destructive devices to destroy to all the good people of the world and rule them all and the only thing is bumping into you and me he's half ghost .. truth is not half dead half alive like a zombie .. is not visible as a powerless ghost you catch something? He does not know I'm the ninjette or'm half ghost but of all the ways the hate me if he knew I was the ninjette would do his best to kill me because I do not know much but hate hate is mutual. If I think I catch a little "said Randy" Randy very well then I'll explain more about my family told Randy we go!  
(Inside the coffee shop again see that Billy is bothering bash with your lunch for being so annoying and had his backpack in the air which caused bash to be angry and start spewing stuff everywhere) Randy laughs as strong bash makes listen. You're going down dwarf "bash cry" Enagás not hurt "I yelled at bash" what hiso that completely stopped. You're going to stop? "Bash river strongly" if I'm going to stop it? "I told fearlessly bash" bash attempt to punch me in the face but I easily dodged something wrong step when I did that my hair was dark blue but only the parts that were red,. Girls do not bash hits were "I said calmly" bash me down with your foot and Randy turns red with anger showing teeth. Ugh I do not want this to happen "said Randy now usually stick to bash" will pay for hitting that girl "very angry Randy said" no ... "Randy hits to bash a punch in the stomach to bash him moan" is .. "Randy kicks him back to bash" hit them .. "Randy hits to bash a combo on your face" to the girls! "With that said Randy hits to bash one tap you on your butt him out of the cafeteria. Never again you hit a girl bash .. I was clear? "Randy told screaming bash" (bash runs out of the cafeteria a little embarrassed and angered by the punches.) Okay? "Randy told me" up off the ground, offering his hand. If Randy "I said" but I hurt my wrist a little broken that crashed to the ground it took Randy his hand with my good hand clear and I get up and shake a bit pants and my shirt. That bash as stupid as a squirrel "Randy said a little angry" but I could have killed you Randy! "I told Randy"  
Randy: Lettie where you learned all these movements? I taught them my dad! He is very bruce! But Randy you have to be careful, remember you're much smarter than bash and stronger ... I do not know if stronger but more agile and intelligence wins by force. Very smart is your father, "said Randy" reminds me of MAC ANTFEE the past ninja was frozen at a monster that was cast frozen monster and leave only to return to his party felt sorry Randy and back to break the precious object of the rather kill the person because it was so loose it was also very bully! I do not want you to be well! If lettie deserved but it was only to defend yourself! "Randy said" you know you're very important to me!  
Howard: remember we're here? Cunningham see here! Lettie Hey you step into your hair? I have blue!  
Me: Randy and we explain to them all because I have hair like that! Okay? Stop thinking about bash!  
Randy: yes, .. Come on! (The 2 sit on the bench where they were sitting and Howard Spencer because Billy was floating in the middle of the bank)  
I: very nice guys I will explain because I have hair like ... okay okay my hair changes color depending on how are my emotions if I am:  
In love: red  
Seria: celeste  
Nervosa: purple  
Scared or worried: white  
With pain or sadness: blue  
Normal: Pink  
Angry: black colored half red fire  
Embarrassed: gray  
Overactive: yellow  
I was clear guys? "I said seriously," I must not tell anyone luckily my hair does not change so quickly when there are people around (my hair begins to get light blue without realizing) em. That meant it got light blue? "Asked Howard" I'm talking seriously "Howard replied" so .. Your hair is like life itself? "Billy asked" of course not! "I said angrily and I get a little red" only connects with my feelings! Ahh "Howard said," but do not think they will find themselves? Yes but if that happens we say that Spencer are special effects! "Howard told impish face" I doubt that you create "Spencer said." Hey bro maybe if you create! "Billy said" oh to be stupid to believe that! "I told everyone" that's the point! "Randy said" (I put my hand on my face covering my eyes when people do something stupid and covers his face and tell Randy hand still in good clear hand side) Randy! Is that you are very head screws and easy for you to say! If I know, "said Randy" Huug know something just happened bruce! How about we go to the beach!  
It is a good idea if! "Howard said thoughtfully"  
Billy: Lovely idea!  
Spencer: If when we go?  
Lettie: if it would be really cool how about tomorrow?  
Randy: perfect day tomorrow if nothing ever happens on Wednesdays!  
Spencer: nothing to?  
Randy: (swallow some saliva) em .. no tasks! It is good idea and we can bathe all the beach is all cool! Less Jennifer right?  
Lettie: I hope Randy sometimes force me to take my sister because mama wants us to be more united but do not want her fence just do not want it hiso you Randy!  
Randy: Well if it is true you help me?  
Lettie: Randy course!  
Randy: I can I ask a question?  
Lettie: I guess if  
Randy: because you hang out with other girls your age?  
Lettie: is that there are girls who are very effeminate in this school, not offend but simply are very gossipy as Heidi, I like it but it's not my age, and the other girls are not so cool there are many girls who like only the ponies or things like that instead I, I like the skates, basketball, movies that action, and between it I will not be wearing a colorful skirt bro.  
Randy: (is a bit impressed with wide eyes) if I see! Bone out you guys like more? Unless you meet a girl with similar tastes?  
Lettie: I think so? You know a girl with my tastes?  
Randy: no ... but I think I met one! (Randy looks back seeing a girl who recently arrived)  
Lettie: I hope it's a joke Randy ... Really? She is very feminine just look at her! (Wearing a pink tights, purple skirt, red shoes, purple sweater, and a small girl chapes) Randy I think I'll puke! (I hold the hair in a league beside my head) Randy hey wanna go to my house today?  
Randy: protect me from your sister?  
Lettie: If I protect you Randy! I'm going to play the guitar if you want leads to Howard! Or Billy and Spencer!  
Randy: I have a cool band! It's called 30 seconds to math! And you have a band?  
Lettie: I have no band, but I do not play the guitar well and I have several songs on guitar  
Randy: I'm cool!  
Lettie: hey! Howard, Billy and Spencer! They want to go home today?  
Sure, "answered the 3"  
(Suddenly ring the bell to go to class)  
Spanish! My natural enemy "Randy said" do not worry "Lettie said" I was born in Chile that can go wrong? Lettie you're right next to me nothing can go wrong, "said Randy"  
Randy: better us to go! SIP. "Spencer said" wait "Randy said" you are also going to Spanish class? SIP "Spencer said" well you better run! (All go to Spanish class)  
hola yo soy la señorita lucy y soy su preofesora por hoy

Randy did not seem to understand what the teacher said. Randy said she looked and called school today will make us "Lettie helped Randy" and listen as the teacher looked translated his Spanish lettie  
Lucia: Lettie could spend here a moment please! (Hair then put purple Lettie) happens to your hair Lettie?  
Lettie: this ... SPECIAL EFFECTS ARE! From Spencer ... for ... your ... movie! and.. the'm ... trying?  
Lucia: Well that does not matter. As a translate those words to your friend?  
Lettie: Well I moved here not long ago as four years and I once lived in Chile when I was about 10 I came here and sap much English then it took me to learn this language, but I still love the Spanish language because it should not no study Spanish for Spanish classes!  
Lucia: I can write some things on the board in Spanish to see if you respect the accents?  
Lettie: I guess if (shrugged)  
Lucia: fine (the teacher wrote some words on the blackboard in English but translated them easily lettie even wrote on the blackboard with accents and all) Lettie wow I'm impressed that you know more Spanish than me!  
Lettie: thanks? (On that bell rings to go home so he spent the whole time talking to the teacher about the Spanish Lettie) tia goodbye I should go (in that lettie gathers his things his backpack books. Etc. And goes with Randy, Spencer, Billy and Howard out of school walking home from Lettie)  
Lettie: before all folks want to say that I am very excited that fence to my house! And I see my sister please she is insane!  
Spencer: Do not worry Lettie! I I can tax everything with my camera and do something great with the shots!  
Billy: I hope there peanut butter!  
Lettie: Billy calm down if I have enough not because I like it so much!  
Billy: wuju! Peanut butter!  
Howard: and you have cookies?  
Lettie: I think if I'm not sure but I think if  
(Lettie Viewpoint) (arrived at my house and we opened the door my mom) (she was high a little longer than Randy wore long, loose jeans turtleneck sweater that was light green, white sneakers, dark blue eyes as Randy, brown hair and 3 freckles on each cheek and called Nicole)  
Randy: Hello Miss Nicole! _ My name is Randy (Randy extended his hand)  
Hi Randy "said Mrs. amazed by the gesture of Randy" and ... lettie cookies will do if you want to bring your friends just do not put a lot of noise when you use your guitar the last time the neighbors complained.  
Lettie: Do not worry mom I have it all figured out!  
Mama: well trust you!  
(All we climbed the stairs to the room Lettie and Jennifer watched them silently from her room)  
Lettie: well this is my room (pointing to a large space that was like 2 times the size of the room Randy)  
Billy: wow! Many instruments! (Billy's face also lit up Billy for his posters pasted everywhere with him!)  
Lettie: if I have many including a bass, two electric guitars, a synthesizer normal guitar, electro-acoustic guitar, drums, flute, and an amplifier rather large.  
All gaped  
Billy: borrow that? (I ask Billy pointing a red guitar)  
Lettie: of course!  
Howard: I borrow your green battery?  
Lettie: if!  
Randy: you lend me your synth?  
Lettie inquire not just take it out and get to playing! (I take a guitar that is very special mine is black and white slits like the skin of a zebra) this is my most precious object! It's called black n White and sounds like cheese!  
Billy: What about playing some songs of mine says as his song plays and sings  
Lettie: I perish good idea! (Step I take my guitar brings the rope shoulder and I get to play some things that surprised Billy)  
Billy:'re playing my first song! That the my favorite (I get to sing) and sing it! (In that Billy gets to mourn for joy)  
Lettie: Billy calm down do not cry!  
Howard: if you want to start playing a song of yours!  
Randy: if the bromigo I also want! I'm ready!  
Billy: I need a few seconds (in the wrist that takes Spencer to turn around and talk privately and then turn around and say Spencer)  
Spencer: I talked to my friend and come to an agreement! You make the first song of Billy and I will write with my camera to upload to my blog okay?  
Randy: If I think it would be cool!  
Howard: If I want to be on your blog who knows maybe we can appear on television for our good performance!  
Spencer: single touch! 3 .. 2 .. 1 action!  
(All started playing the first song named Billy're gonna far kid) "is that this song is the offspring but agamos like Billy is okay?"  
Lettie: Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to Their Feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even Knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for Their Lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can not get what you want  
Well it's all Because Of Me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even Knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for Their Lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
And no one even Knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you  
With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for Their Lives  
Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
Hit 'em Right Between the Eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for Their Lives  
(Having played the last note of the guitar billy was amazed and Spencer had it all on video)  
Spencer: I have it all on video bros get home just upload it!  
Lettie: cool! I think this might be a good chance to be popular! Only one problem! There will appear a guitar floating!  
Spencer: right! Say you are special effects!  
Lettie: you think? I do not think!  
Randy: does not matter! They are just special effects!  
Howard: If only that!  
Lettie: Okay but already warned you guys!  
Jenny: Randy ow well you did! (Jenny comes out of nowhere and burns Randy)  
Randy: from where you came? And since when are you looking at?!  
Jenny: long time (still scorching Randy) em .. I can give my opinion? "Randy asked innocently" NO! Jenny answered  
Lettie: Randy loose, Jenny!  
Jenny: o who is Randy I just know my boyfriend! This here! (Jenny kissed Randy in front of me without letting it escape and my hair turns red fire of the anger I felt but Jenny did not seem to be scary it)  
Billy: yo bro or not I remember!  
(Billy remembers anything from the past that left him traumatized for life) (recalled Jenny away from Lettie and that it had something to do with his death)  
(Among his thoughts Billy separates Randy Jenny endless kiss)  
Lettie: thanks Billy!  
Billy: It is not that long as you invite me to play at your house!  
Howard: Randy love you bro!  
Jenny: Randy that you liked! Come here! (In that Randy gets behind Lettie not because you have fear but because I'm the only one who dares to contradict my sister)  
Randy: Lettie promised this or vat happen again!  
Lettie: Jenny get out of my room! (Lettie furious cry more than usual)  
Jenny: I go if I give you one more kiss Randy! (Randy then goes pale more than it was)  
Lettie: you go and apply those 7 years of karate on your back (scream Lettie)  
Jenny: I know nothing about karate but still want to fight! (Lettie became so angry that he punched Jenny in her arm and Jenny mu good hand went to his room without saying anything)  
Lettie: (sighs and begins to meditate to relax) well calm down Lettie (Lettie minutes after he woke from his meditation) and looks at Randy who was with a bunny in his hand  
Randy: woke lettie than good!  
Lettie: just pondering ...  
Randy: Do not you fell asleep!  
Lettie: whatever. What are you doing?  
Randy: not a bunny costume you like?  
Lettie: that Randy tender for me?  
Randy: If you are very cute! As you called?  
Lettie: I think Randy!  
Randy: Randy has no face!  
Lettie: but this rabbit has the style!  
Randy: well you name it!  
Lettie: hear and Howard, Spencer and Billy? Where are they?  
Randy: they went because they believed that it was never wake up two hours ago!  
Lettie: then slept two hours!?  
Randy: no they went for two hours you slept three hours!  
Lettie: and my sister did not attempt to spite you?  
Randy: just a little but set it aside! We are alone!  
Lettie: sip we are alone (I make floating towards him and hugged him and whispered loud) Randy never trust my sister should tell you something!  
I am not her blood sister the truth when I was a very little girl baby left me almost at the door of this house, and here I was adopted, the truth I know how I got my powers ...  
Randy: how was it?  
Lettie: that's going! The powers that I have mcfist gave me! In a failed attempt to kill me  
Randy: emm .. and because I try to kill you?  
Lettie: I do not know who created the thought that I was the ninja or something but that was only this year when the school did not even know yet or the ninja! You're the first to know this story Randy do not tell anyone!  
Randy: Lettie understood but I know I have to go but do not forget that tomorrow we go to the beach do not forget anything! (Randy goodbye to me with a kiss on my lips and before Randy fence)  
Lettie: Randy waiting! (Randy turns around) (I fly and I take to the air the very strong hug him and looked into his eyes blue eyes, they say that the eyes are the doors to the soul and that is exactly what I saw, the honesty, courage, skill and ability of all ninja! was the best thing I've ever seen but only I could just express flopping on the floor with Randy while I burned it on the floor and rested my head on his chest and I now if Randy was up very peacefully relaxed and I think I fell asleep.  
Randy: Lettie ... I love you a lot but are like 10:30 ..  
Lettie (Lettie was asleep was snoring enzyme was going to do now?)  
(Randy POV)  
Randy: quietly said wow if it feels good to be in love! Especially if it is a girl like Lettie! So wow and if she is over me is much more wow love her so much! But unfortunately I have to go! (Lettie seemed to hear all) (Randy stands with Lettie above and left in bed to sleep peacefully, Randy lettie kiss lips very tightly and then left)

**"I hope you liked beyond ideas for the next chapters are welcome"**


End file.
